


The Red Room Scene

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is simply the Red Room scene from Cap 2: TWS told from Bucky's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Room Scene

There’s a face in the darkness. The last thing before the cold. Before the pain. Before the emptiness. Before nothing. It never existed before. There was nothing before. But it’s there now. A face in the darkness. A face. And a voice. A voice? That voice. His voice. It screams? He screams.

"Bucky, no!"

There was a fall. Who fell? Who were those men? A doctor? I’m afraid. Sergeant Barnes? No, I’m not. A soldier fears nothing. What is this? Where is all this coming from?

"Bucky, no!"

What was that pain? Those smells? The buzzing? It hurt. The procedure. What hurt? What is my mission? The new fist of Hydra. I am a soldier.

"Bucky, no!"

"Put him on ice."

My mission?

The face in the darkness. His face. Who?

What is my mission? I failed the mission.

Get away from me. Get away from me. Get away from me!

My body moves before I even registered the thought, hurling the nearest doctor several feet away from me. I’m used to them working on me after missions. Tinkering away on the metal arm, fixing small cuts and bruises on the rest of me, bathing me, sticking me with needles and prodding me with wires. But today is different. Fire spreads through my veins. Muscles curled tight with anger around my bones, I can feel the heat pouring from my skin. I hate that man. The one on the bridge. The face in the darkness. He made me fail my mission. I’m going to be in trouble because of him. But…

Why is he there? Why is he there in the darkness? Why is he calling out to me? Bucky? Bucky? Who? Bucky? I don’t understand. I’m surrounded by men and weapons, the doctors hidden safely behind them, and yet, I’ve never felt so alone. Why? Why do I feel alone? A soldier doesn’t feel. A soldier is the mission. A soldier does what he’s told. The anger melts away. There’s nothing left of it and so, nothing left at all. Nothing. There is nothing. Not even a mission. I don’t understand. Bucky?

"Mission report."

I hear Him. I think I hear Him. Did I hear Him? He sounds so close, but still so far away. I can’t answer. There is nothing. Just a face in the darkness. 

"Mission report, _now_.”

I need to tell Him I failed the mission. Nothing is working. I’m not working. I’m broken. Why? The face in the darkness. Who? Bucky?

The hit, His backhand across my face, doesn’t hurt all that much. It is enough to shove my head to the side and echo throughout the room though. I hadn’t realized just how close He was. Still, I’ve had plenty worse. I am a soldier. The pain will fade. It already has. There’s something worse than that. I’ve failed the mission. I need to tell Him that. I failed. I don’t understand. The mission is failed because…

"The man on the bridge…" I can barely hear the words as they escape my lips, moving just slightly, just enough to form a sound. "Who was he?"

Bucky? The face in the darkness.

I lift my eyes to meet His. He’s lowered himself to my level. Perhaps He means to talk with me. Maybe He’ll help. He can make it right again.

"You met him earlier this week on another assignment." He states without hesitation.

Yes, that’s right. It’s almost a relief.

I look away again because He’s right. It makes sense. On the roof. The face in the darkness. He chased me. I outran him. Of course I did. I am a soldier. But…there’s more.

No. He’s mine. The face in the darkness. He’s mine. He was there. Before. Why? Bucky?

My eyes meet His again. Why is this happening? Please, help me. Please.

"I knew him." The words came out softly, though I shouldn’t have said them at all.

But it’s true. I knew him. I know I did. Why? Bucky? The face in the darkness.

He pulls out the chair and I can feel my stomach twist as I lower my head. I’m sorry. Please, don’t hurt me. I won’t do it again. A soldier doesn’t ask questions. A soldier doesn’t need to be told things twice. A soldier doesn’t fail. I am a soldier. I am a solider. I am…

Bucky?

Only instead of punishing me, He sits down and looks out at me.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind," He says. "You shaped a century. And I need you to do it one more time."

I understand that. I do. Thank you. I get it. But that man…

"Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning, we’re going to give it a push. But…you don’t do your part, I can’t do mine." The guilt is overwhelming as it rivers through me. I failed today. I don’t want to fail Him. "And Hydra can’t give the world the freedom it deserves."

I am no soldier. I’m going to fail Him. The face in the darkness. Bucky? I shouldn’t say it. I can’t say it. I’ll be in trouble for it. I’m going to be punished. The desperation—it shatters me.

"But I knew him."

I am His weapon, yes, but I just need to know this one thing. The man on the bridge. The face in the darkness. Bucky? Please make it right. 

The disappointed look on His face crushes me. I’m sorry. Please, won’t you help me? I won’t ask for anything ever again…

Without another word to me He gets up out of His chair and walks away, strolls towards the other men in the room. The face in the darkness. The man on the bridge. Why? Bucky?

"Prep him," He tells the men in white jackets.

The others stare at me like they’re sickened by my very presence. Gift to mankind? The face in the darkness? Bucky?

"He’s been out of cryo too long."

Not the cold. I don’t want to go back to the cold yet.

"Then wipe him," He tells them. "And start over."

I knew I’d be punished. My heart skipped a beat the very instant He uttered the words. Nausea’s crawls all over me like a rabid animal. Why does He need to wipe me? All because of the face in the darkness? Then I’ll forget about him. The pain will be worth it. It will all be safe again. I’ll be a soldier again. I can do my job. My mission. My mission. I’ll make him pay for this, for this failure. My mission. My mission. 

I don’t resist when they push me back into the chair. There’s no need. I am a soldier. The face in the darkness. Bucky. It all means nothing to a solider. This trembling is weakness. A soldier doesn’t tremble. A soldier remains calm. Just take the mouth guard. I bite down hard. As hard as I can. Maybe I won’t scream this time. There’s always screaming. I know it. The machine is powering up. Sounds. Familiar sounds. They grow louder. Stop your trembling, soldier. My breaths begin to back up on me as the straps lock around my limbs, all of them, keeping me restrained no matter how hard I struggle. So I don’t. Stop your trembling, soldier. Take a deep breath. Just one. Close your eyes. No, I keep them open. Which is worse? I can’t remember. Don’t panic. Oh, please. Please, don’t do this. I don’t want you to do this to me. Stop trembling, soldier! I don’t want to scream. I don’t want to scream. I don’t want…

The shock shoots through my entire body, lighting it up with so much pain the scream I tried so hard to hold back flees from my lungs. I can’t help it! It’s too much! It hurts! It hurts so much! It…

There’s something more than just the pain. There are…things…images…faces…people…feelings…

Bucky? Me?

I’m Bucky!

Oh no. The face in the darkness…The man on the bridge.

…Steve.

They want me to…

Kill Steve?

No…please…

Not Steve! Anyone but Steve.

Please, don’t take Steve away from me…

…Not again.

I’ll keep the pain. I’ll take the pain. Just let me keep…the man on the bridge…

Who was he?


End file.
